1. Field of the invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to propulsion systems, specifically propulsion systems for vehicles maximizing energy savings while propelling the vehicle by the use of a hydraulic motor. It uses energy derived from intermittent use of a small engine and stored in an inertia wheel, which also functions as an energy storage gyroscope. The vehicle propulsion and energy management is controlled by an on board computer Additional energy is derived from the electric grid or from bumps in the road with ride stiffness capable of being computer controlled.
2. Background
The conventional automobile has evolved from the horseless carriage of more than 100 years ago to a complicated vehicle with computer-controlled features. The systems employed in the use of the vehicle remain essentially the same as the first automobile with improvements being made in individual components. There are better engines, better transmissions, better suspensions, and better safety features. The propulsion remains that of connecting the engine through a transmission to the wheels of the vehicle and controlling the speed of the vehicle by controlling the speed of the engine. A huge engine is required to ensure adequate power to safely accelerate in traffic. While at low speed, that same huge engine runs at efficiencies as low as 10 to 15% and emits an enormous amount of contaminates into the air. That same huge engine idles burning fuel the entire time the vehicle is stopped in traffic.
Battery hybrid drive systems have been employed in an attempt to overcome the need for the large engine by utilizing the technique of boosting the available engine power when needed by using energy stored in batteries. That has not been successful for several reasons. Batteries may have a large quantity of stored energy but only the top 10-to 15% is available for use by the system. The remaining energy in storage is not available and if attempt is made to use it the battery is destroyed. Batteries are expensive and immediately begin to degrade. At the end of as little as 8 years, the battery pack is useless and has to be replaced. In the first 8 years, the energy level available for use by the system continues to degrade so that at 4 years the energy storage level is half of its original value. Performance of the vehicle suffers accordingly. To charge the depleted battery takes a relatively long time. Batteries may be only recharged at a rate equal to 10% of their storage capacity. Therefore the battery hybrid drive system may only be used for short intervals leaving time to recharge the batteries or run the engine continuously to maintain the charge. Batteries have a relatively short life cycle and even with is most robust configuration still require a relatively large engine running most of the time. Emissions are only slightly reduced.